Baby Steps
by ouatevilregal8
Summary: A Regina and Henry Drabble. Baby Henry takes his first steps when determined to get to his Mommy.


**A/N: Just another Regal Believer Drabble. Baby Henry takes his first steps when determined to get to his Mommy. Please review if you enjoy. Thank you!**

* * *

She sat upon the floor of her home office watching as the little boy wiggled and giggled while she put a new diaper on him. His chubby legs kicked in the air while his hands kept trying to grab at his mother's necklace.

"There we go," she spoke softly as she lifted him upon her hip and proceeded to throw away the dirty diaper and wipes. "Now," she said as she placed him into the small blue playpen, "it's time for Mommy to get some work done. You be good, sweetheart." She handed him a toy horse and kissed the young boy on the forehead.

Henry continued to stand there for a little while staring at his mother as she sat down at her desk, picked up a pen and began to work. With arms hanging over the railing of the playpen and his nose pushed up against it, he began to make loud screeching and cooing noises to gain his mother's attention.

Regina looked over noticing his little eyes peaking over and his hand holding the railing helping him balance as he stood. She gave him a stern look as she shushed him. "It's time to be quiet now, honey." His noises only became louder as he tossed the small horse out of the pen and onto the floor. "Henry?" Regina stood up with slight aggravation, went to pick up the toy and gave it back to her son.

Before she could even turn around to walk back to her desk, she heard the clatter of the small plastic toy hitting the floor once again. Returning it for a second time, she said to him, "Now that's enough. Mommy has work to do." As she turned away he began to whine and stamp his feet inside of the pen.

She looked at him not knowing what he wanted or what he was trying to tell her. Picking him up and placing him on her hip again she asked him, "What is it?" He reached his hands out and took her necklace. Bringing it up to his mouth he stared into her dark eyes with that bright, drool-filled smile of his. She quickly took the necklace away and placed him on the floor with a blanket from the couch. "I bet you just don't want to be in that little playpen, do you?" She set down a few toys for him and then whispered as she booped his nose with the tip of her finger, "Now no more distractions, okay?"

She stood up and returned to her desk grateful that the young one was now calm and quiet. Occasionally throughout the hour she would hear a gurgle, a coo, or a light sound on the floor from the toys begin moved around. Otherwise it was rather serene and she could finally get some work done.

Regina glanced over every few minutes to check on the little one and to make sure he wasn't getting into anything he shouldn't. She looked over this time to see Henry standing up by the couch, his hands placed upon the cushions to keep him balanced. She watched as he buried his head on the cushion and proceeded to make strange noises that made her laugh.

She stood up and walked passed the playful baby boy and approached her filing cabinet only a few feet away from where the couch was placed in the room. She glanced back at Henry one last time to make sure he was alright where he was and then continued searching for the files she needed.

Henry lifted his head and stared at his mother as she hummed a light tune. He smiled and cooed quietly as he took a few wobbly steps towards her but still holding the couch for support. In his little mind, he remembered trying this difficult task before. It always seemed to end with his bum on the floor. But he was an ambitious little boy and continued though he had yet to succeed. He looked at her, still smiling from ear to ear though she was turned away and didn't notice. He only had one hand resting on the couch now as he stared down at his small bare feet and wondered if they would take him to where he wanted to go. To her.

The baby boy took a chance and let go of the couch. He wobbled a bit in his place before finding a good stance and then raised his eyes to look at his mother standing only a few feet away. He picked up his right foot and immediately fell with a soft grunt. But he wouldn't give up. He brought himself to his feet again and smiled up at his mother.

He took a step and found that he hadn't fallen. He took another with his arms stretched out to his sides to keep his balance. As he took the third he gave out a loud laugh which provoked his mother to turn around to check on him. Her eyes suddenly widened, her mouth agape and her lips stretching into a sudden smile as she watched him take his forth step. "Henry," she whispered joyfully. He took another towards her making her grin even more. She bent over as his steps grew closer and closer to her. "Look at you," she said with a light and airy voice, her smile never fading from her lips, "my big boy."

She watched as he brought his arms forward and reached to her as he took two more wobbled steps. A few more baby steps and she lifted him up making him giggle. Both mother and son smiled happily at his accomplishment. She placed him on her hip, cupped his little head and kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, baby." She laughed as he grabbed at her necklace once again and smiled up at her. "You really would do anything to get my attention, wouldn't you?"

He truly would, she wondered. He loved her that much, needed her that much, and _wanted_ her that much that she was the reason he took his first steps. He wanted her, to be with her. Not only was he _her_ everything, but, now she realized, she was _his_ too.


End file.
